Mission of Love
by Slasherwriter
Summary: Blane and Oscar go on a mission together, little do they know how close they will become
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**I DON'T OWN M.I. High**

Chapter One: On a mission

Oscar sat in the Classroom his blonde hair sat calmly on his head, all over the place, he looked around the class, Carrie was gossiping with a couple of girls and Rose was sitting typing on a laptop and Mr. Flatly had broken the projector, yet again.

Oscar noticed his Alert start to flash, he raised his hand and Mr. Flatly nodded to him, "I Need to go to the Library, to finish an English Project"

"Ok, Oscar" He said, tapping the Projector, trying to fix it

Oscar go up and grabbed his bag looking over at his team mates their pencils had not flashed _"Odd"_ Oscar though as he left the room and ran towards the Cupboard and his mission, he pulled back the switches and scanned his finger print in as the door opened he rushed inside and grabbed the lever and then felt the usual rush as the elevator plummeted down to the secret MI 9 base under the school. As he exited he saw Frank talking with Chief Agent Stark and another Boy waiting there, he had brown hair and brown eyes as he looked around Oscar noticed he was pretty attractive and mentally slapped himself for thinking this.

"Ah, Agent Cole this is Agent Whittaker" Chief agent Stark said

"Oscar" He said as he shock hand with the other agent

"Blane" The Other agent said,

"Right Agents here is your mission: Infiltrate S.K.U.L and bring it down from within, Agent Whittaker already has a place inside and Agent Cole you will need to use some contacts to get in" Stark said

"I Have some Gadgets for both of you" Frank said jumping forward grabbing a briefcase, "For Oscar, The Camera Contact lens" he handed these to Oscar "And for Blane The Pen Dart, It can fire up to 60 Meters and can easily bring down anyone for up to an hour" He handed this to Blane

"Good luck" Stark said as the two agents rushed to the lift

**END OF CHAPTER ONE **


	2. Chapter 2: Roommate?

**I Don't Own M.I. High **

**Chapter Two: Roommates **

(**Two Weeks Later**)

Blane walked around the S.K.U.L base, the first thing he had learned was that the Uniforms were really uncomfortable, they itched and felt rough against his skin, he had not seen Hide nor hair of Oscar since they arrived, he had realised that this would be a tough mission if they were separated, he was walking around, as he had just started he was looking for a S.K.U.L officer,

"Whittaker!" He heard someone shout behind him,

"Sir!" He called back spinning around to find the Officer he'd been looking for,

"Why aren't you with your roommate?" The Officer shouted,

"I haven't been assigned a room yet" Blane Replied,

"Your In 3011" The Officer shouted, walking off, he sighed and decided to find Room 3011

He saw he was next to 3021, to his left was 3019, so he headed left and looked at the doors, they each had two labels on, as he approached he took a deep breath and opened the door, it was empty apart from two suitcase, he saw two beds and two wardrobes, both bore the S.K.U.L logo and he looked for his suitcase, he found it and started to unpack in the left hand wardrobe. He also saw a small door which lead to a filthy En-suit. He heard a knock at the door, he opened it to see Oscar standing there,

"Thank God!" Oscar replied as he looked at Blane,

"What?" Blane asked,

"When they told me I'd have a roommate I started to worry, at least we can stay together" Oscar replied smiling

"You're my roommate?" Blane asked smiling, he noticed how hot Oscar looked, almost like a forbidden fruit that needed tasting

"Yeah" Oscar replied, Blane stepped aside to let Oscar in, he slowly walked in, and looked at the half unpacked case and he saw his, he too started to unpack, he saw that they both, for some reason, had a small pistol packed by Stark, there was also a note,

_I Hope you don't need these_

_Stark_

"Hey Oscar" Blane called, when he had finished, "As were going to be roommate, I think we should know a little about each other"

"You first then" Oscar replied,

"Well, I'm a karate black belt and my family is really boring…." He stopped, looking at the other Spy, "I'm also…. Well you know…."

Oscar frowned, and gestured for Blane to continue,

Blane close his eyes and took a deep breath, "Gay", he opened his eyes, Oscar had frozen,

"That's cool" Oscar replied, "Never Known a Gay person before"

"It doesn't bother you?" Blane asked,

"Nah, why should it?" Oscar replied looking up at him, Blane had a urge to kiss Oscar, but held back,

"What about you? Any Girlfriends? Family?" Blane asked,

"I'm a cover, social and infiltration expert and I speak over 14 different languages" Oscar replied, he looked sad and added "My Mothers a traitor and my Dad's working for outside"

"And Girls, or are you….?" Blane prompted,

"None" Oscar replied, "One liked me once, she was a bit nuts but I was too busy with, stuff"

"School Stuff?" Blane asked, suspecting the Answer,

"Something like that" Oscar replied smiling again, He looked up noticing how good looking Blane was, but he shrugged these feelings to the back of his mind, he was determined to hide this side of him, maybe when he was older he could try and sort them out (**A/N: Oscar's one of those Gay's who can't accept it)**

Oscar climbed onto the Bed, noticing it was rock hard, and the sheets were only slightly better, they heard pounding on the door, it opened and they both jumped up, and saluted, the Officer walked in,

"Ah our new S.K.U.L operatives are all unpacked and ready for work" The Officer replied, "Your Job is to remain in here and do not leave this room until called upon to work for S.K.U.L"

"Yes sir" They called standing to attention, they looked at him smile, "The Grand Master Holds high plans for you two, but we will need to test you both, So Remain here until called on"

"Yes Sir!" They called again.

He smiled again and left, they sighed, "That was rough" Oscar commented, smiling at Blane

"Yeah, let's hope he does not call again soon" Blane added, also smiling, he could tell Oscar was hiding something but didn't want to talk about it, but he was going to find out and soon…


	3. Chapter 3: Ask and you shall recive

**Thanks to AbbieCole for the Reviews, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Finding the truth.**

**(Three Weeks Later)**

**(At The MI High Base)  
**

Carrie and Rose were worried, they hadn't seen Oscar in several weeks, he had been missing from classes and Frank or Stark weren't telling them anything, they both wondered what Oscar could be doing. They had even visited Oscar's house to see if he was ill, but the Agent there wouldn't tell them where Oscar was, though he did let slip that Oscar was with someone at the time.

They decide to interrogate Frank, so during Lunch they went to the Base and the door opened, they walked in, but what they heard made them worry,

"…. Worried London, they haven't reported in yet, I'm starting to think this mission won't work" Stark was moaning, Again.

"Don't Worry, Neither Oscar or Blane have ever failed a mission, even if they haven't reported in, I'm sure their just busy getting into place" Frank replied, neither of the two senior Agents had noticed that the two teens had walked in.

"If they don't report in within two more days, then I say we close the mission and declare it failure." Stark concluded and turned to face the elevator, "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Oscar?" Carrie asked, she had always felt a little ray of concern for Oscar more than Rose, Frank or anyone else, but she knew who she wanted, and it most certainly was not Oscar.

"That's Classified, Now If you don't want to lose your jobs, then I suggest you go back to your schoolwork and wait to be called" Stark replied, they shot him an evil look before climbing into the elevator and returning to the school, they both started to worry. Where was the last member of the team?

**(With Oscar and Blane)**

Oscar and Blane opened their room door and crashed down onto their beds. They both sat there for what seemed to be hours, of course they knew they were being watched, so they couldn't report in, they decided to deactivate the spying devices, Oscar knelt down and grabbed the spypod, he flicked it open and started to Scan. Blane had gone off to the loo a minute earlier.

He found that the room had eighteen bugs in, so he began remotely deactivating them, every now and again he would here a little popping sound as one of the bugs overheated and shutdown. He knew he couldn't shut them down, that would look suspicious, but making them overheat made sure their cover was kept safe.

Blane then walked out and saw Oscar knelling there, he placed a hand on Oscars shoulder and Oscar nearly jumped, but realised it was only Blane he turned back to looking at the Spypod,

He heard the Eighteenth pop and hopped up,

"There Bug free" Oscar smiled, Blane smiled too, but had many 'different' ideas for what they could do now they were no longer being watched, but he doubted Oscar had the same ideas, though he really wanted to kiss Oscar, he held back. Oscar noticed he had dropped something on the floor, he knelt down again and picked it up while Blane replied. "Cool, now what?" Blane asked, Oscar looked suspicious, but shrugged, Blane smiled sweetly, Oscar too was holding back the urge to kiss the guy before him but he knew he really shouldn't. He wanted to have a 'normal' life, Get Married, buy a house, Have a couple of kids and then watch as his children grew up into fine young spies. But could he have some life with Blane?

Wait What?

Blane was waiting for an answer, when Oscar looked up, their eyes met. Blane saw immediately what he had been trying to see for weeks, he knew what Oscar was hiding. The question was how did he now act towards this teen, now he knew Oscar was hiding who he truly was.

"Maybe we should get some rest?" Oscar asked,

"Sure, I doubt they'll notice that we haven't got any bugs on us for a while, they'll be more interested on watching others" Blane replied, Oscar jumped up, Blane noticed how close they were Oscar had noticed it as well, then they looked into each other's eyes. Oscar saw a spark of knowledge in Blane's eye and realised that Blane knew. Blane knew Oscar was Gay.

"Blane…." Oscar tried to speak but he didn't know what to say. Then they began to move even closer, until they could practically were touching and Their eyes began to close as the gap between their lips less and less, then they met. Both Oscar and Blane felt warm at the taste of the other on their lip, they allowed their hands to meet until Oscar realised what he was doing and jumped back turning his back on Blane.

"I-I'm sorry" Oscar replied,

"For what? Being who you are?" Blane asked, he grabbed Oscar's hand and pulled Oscar around, they were facing again,

"But…." Oscar tried again. But Blane had his hand over his mouth.

"Oscar. I once got told by one smart man, that you should never deny who you are. Be who you want and let others adapt to you" Blane smiled. He removed his hand, As Oscar began to speak,

"Wo-would you kiss me again?" Oscar asked, Blane moved closer and kissed Oscar whispering into his ear.

"So what do you say, catch a film sometime?"

"Why not?" Oscar smiled.


End file.
